Hyperdimension Neptunia: Fires Of Hope Finale Arc (Kingdom Hearts)
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Akira and the Others travel to the Dimension of the Kingdom Hearts Universe Join them as they Help Sora and his friends fight Heartless and many Other threats WARNING: May be a bit Darker then Kingdom Hearts on its own also Written like a Script but as an Artistic Choice (OC X Neptunia Girls) (Rated M for Mild language,Some Suggestive Themes) Genres: Adventure, Romance and others
1. Chapter 1: A World of Keys and Hearts

_Author's note: _The last Arc for this Portion of my Ideas for Neptunia Stories once this one ends i'll be starting another Neptunia Fanfic Series so now for this story some context this Arc happens during the Events of Kingdom Hearts III and happens after the Events of Megadimension for the Neptunia Characters now

PS: I know there are lots of Characters Mentioned but does limit Character labels on here up to 4 at a time that is at least on mobile phone

also Sorry if The name of the Phone Sora and the others use is Misspelt i haven't Played much Kingdom Hearts Except some Dream Drop Distance but i'll try and Catch Up on how things are Spelled

-~-IT'S SHOW TIME!! -~-

Narrator: in this vast Multiverse there are many Dimensions that vary depending on the heroes who protect them last time Our Hero Akira and the Goddesses ventured to The Universe of Science and Magic now we find Akira and the Goddesses preparing themselves for another Interdimenional Adventure!!

-~-[In the Hyperdimension]-~-

Akira is checking the Equipment of the Ship then he signals to the Girls that everything is ready this time Neptune,Noire,Blanc,Vert,Nepgear,Uni,Rom,Ram, Compa and IF are going on this trip as well as K-sha of the Gold Third is coming

Akira: Alright, time to go to Another Dimension !!

Akira turns the Ship on and it launches into a Dimensional Tunnel going past many Dimensions but going to one gate Shaped like a Crown of some sort

-~-[A few minutes ago in the Dimension]-~-

Creatures made of Darkness are attacking people and A Spiky Haired boy is seen fighting them with a Giant Key this young man is a Hero of this Dimension Sora

Sora: (there are so many Heartless here now!!) Huh? what is that!?

Akira's Interdimenional Ship appears in the sky and lands near Sora who is still fighting the Creatures called Heartless

-~-[Inside the Ship]-~-

Akira: We made it, that boy looks like he'll need help!? lets help him!!

All the CPUs get out of the Ship and go HDD and Compa and IF take out their Weapons Compa with a Giant Syringe and IF with two Qatar knives

Crimson Heart: I don't know what these Monsters are but they're going down!!

Sora: who are you all!?

Crimson Heart: That can wait!! we need to take care of these beasts first!!

Sora nods and puts his focus back to the Heartless after many Attacks all the Shadowy Creatures are gone and the CPUs and the candidates transform back to Normal and introduce themselves to Sora who is stunned by the way these New people Transformed

Akira: What where those Shadow Creatures?

Sora snaps back to his senses to Explain the Situation

Sora: Those were Heartless, Monsters born of Darkness. though there are More then Normal today My friends should be able to beat them but they still are More to fight

Akira looks around and finally got were He landed

Akira: (Is this Twilight Town in the Kingdom Hearts Universe!?)

-~-[A little while Later]-~-

Everyone Arrives at the Room were They meet Riku, Lea and a few other people

Noire: This place is Beautiful, but what do we do now?

A small Cricket with a Top hat on speaks up

Jiminy: well, I gave Sora a Gumi Phone I should have More for you all as well !!

Neptune: Whoa, a Talking Cricket!? are we in a kids movie or something!?

Akira: *sweatdrops* You could Say that………

After a Moment each of our Heroes from the Hyperdimension have Received a Gumi Phone

Akira: I see, So this is a battle Between Light and Darkness (huh, Deja Vu)

After Everyone gets info on this Dimension they decide to help them fight the Darkness that plagues their Dimension just as the Scene cuts to Show a Bunch of Heartless Wandering the Streets of a Town

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness from Within Returns

-~-[Kingdom Hearts World]-~-

Akira and the others have been helping Sora and his friends sight Heartless in a bunch of "Sub Worlds" in The Dimension but something has been happening to Akira each time they beat a Giant Heartless

Akira: ngh………(Wh-what is happening!?)

A familiar laugh can be heard and the Scene shifts to inside Akira's Very Soul showing Akira very first Enemy his evil doppelganger Yami who now has the Mark of a Heartless on his forehead

Yami: hahahaha, I can feel your Darkness growing again!! you have still not gotten ride of your Fears have you?

Akira's shrink in horror at how Yami is actually Emitting Dark Energy the same kind his body started Absorbing when Giant Heartless are defeated

Akira: How are you even strong enough to do this!? ngh…………my head!!

Yami fades away while the Mark of Heartless also disappeared from his forehead before he disappeared

-~-[Later after another Big Battle]-~-

Akira feels better but also feels strange as he hears the Unintelligible Voice of his Light imbued inner self as the Scene shifts to a world of Darkness and Light with Yami on one side and Hikari on the other

Hikari: Akira!? you have to fight the Darkness within!!

The version of Yami Akira Sees lacks any Empathy or any Personality as if he was Nothing and Akira closes his eyes and markings that look like Code flows around his Body and he gains his full body suit and his Wings appear and his Twin Blades appear at his sides in the ground

Crimson Heart: tch, i don't think you know what you're dealing with!? I am more then Darkness or Light!!

the Twin Blades shake and come out of the Ground and fly toward Akira and he grabs the Handles of the Blades

Crimson Heart: I am a guy who really cares about the future of the Multiverse!!

Akira dashes forward right at the Nobody Version of Yami just as his body starts to crack then after many strikes Yami Shatters into shards of Darkness which Resembles shards of Obsidian and Akira Reverts out of HDD just as the Scene cuts back to Akira with the others

-~-[A small Timeskip to World of Big Hero 6]-~-

Akira and the Goddesses are shown fighting a flying Heartless while Sora and Riku fight some on the ground and not to far The Gold Third Member K-sha is dealing with Heartless as well the CPU Candidates are also Seen Fighting some

Crimson Heart: Well this is Annoying, how many have we fought now? 50? 70?

The Purple Goddess looks at Akira with a look that says "Are you Counting Your fights?" before she gets hit by a Heartless into a wall of a building

Crimson Heart: Neptune!? Alright that's it!!

Akira's Eyes suddenly Dilate as a Projection formed around him

Crimson Heart: !? (Wh-what!? how did!?)

Everyone looks at Akira surprised at what he just had done as the View shows Akira inside what Appears to be a Dragon like Structure made of Energy

Black Heart: What even is that!?

the Heartless suddenly stop Moving causing Confusion to Everyone present when all of a sudden the Projection of the Dragon suddenly is Released from Around Akira and Wipes out all of the Heartless and causing Akira to instantly Revert out of HDD and fall to the Ground creating a Crater in the Middle of the City

-~-[Many Hours later]-~-

Akira: ugh……what happened this time? were's Neptune!?

Compa calms Akira Down before Speaking up and Assuring him that Neptune is alright

Compa: Nep-Nep is fine, but Akira don't move so much you are still injured from Smashing into the ground

Akira relaxes then looks at Compa before looking back as to what happened during the battle

Akira: (What was that? I didn't know I could do that!?)

a Flashback shows When Akira faced the Crimson Red Dragon a long time ago and how he Absorbed it into his body and he looks over at the Sword with a Deep Red Blade that is Sheathed in a very Fancy Sheathe with Gold Coating on the Edges of the Cloth that it is made out of and has Reinforced leather and Metallic parts

Akira: (All I know for sure, this War Against Darkness is getting Worse)

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Xehanort: Interesting, it seems the X-Blade will have to wait for me to Open Kingdom Hearts while a new being with Darkness and Light on his side!!

a bunch of Monsters from Gamindustri can be seen in a Forest were 7 Tiny Men are living in their Home then the Darkness that Plagues the World Effects the Monsters from Gamindustri as the Mark of the Heartless suddenly appears on the Doggoo and other Monsters as the Area fades from View

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's Note: _I think i might have made this Chapter a tad Vague but i tried to put as much detail as i could

fair Warning this is pretty much how my Writing is if i don't have much thought of how Characters from other Series would interact but i'll try to put more Interaction between the Two Groups in later Chapters that would be Labeled as "Lily Rank" Chapters as the Chapters For Characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia Interactions and for The Kingdom Hearts Characters i think i'll call it "Bond lock" i guess to show that Those bonds are locked by the Power of The Keyblade i don't know i'll think of something


End file.
